


Art of the Bedchamber

by HarborRat



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarborRat/pseuds/HarborRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Little Dragon gets a little help from his friends to expand his horizons in the bedroom.    Threesome- Zhao YunxOCxMaChao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of the Bedchamber

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story inspired by SDink's DW fanart and was written using her fanart as a writing prompt. Purely PWP, just a fun one shot for the Zilong fangirls. This has been edited from it's original posting of an instant forum post.

Zhao Zilong stood in the courtyard bathed in moonlight and caught his breath. He could see her through the window; his love was awake. She would be getting worried if he didn't come back to their quarters soon, his bath wasn't supposed to take that long even if it was a gathering of the Shu high command. He had enjoyed himself, Kongming was a genius. Calling together the men for a war council he had lead them all to the river for what the expected to be a length story about the success at Chi Bi but instead the man turned to all of them and told them to enjoy the moment and get all their childish pranks out of their system. Pang Tong floated down the river in a small raft and waved to them allowing the sheer madness to sink in. They were going to be frolicking in the water all damned afternoon and everyone was going to think they were being lectured. Zhang Fei wasted no time and threw his eldest brother Liu Bei into the middle of the river to sink Tong's pathetic raft. And then the games began. But now it was well after dark and his time was not his own, no it belonged to the woman he adored. Wearing his translucent white robe he bent down near the well and took a drink of cold water, one relaxing moment before he went to his room to start the night's activities and get excited all over again. As he turned he was confronted by a young woman warrior, one that had been harassing him since the first day she arrived in Cheng Du. "If you were spying on us your brother is going to send you packing or marry you off to someone in Nanman." 

Ma Yun Lu gave him a smile, General Zhao Yun was the hardest man to seduce. But then a Ma was never inclined to give up on an obsession. "If you had such a problem being oogled then you wouldn't be wearing that robe....would you?" 

Zilong tried to readjust his clothing so that his privates were a bit more private. Dammit! He was only wearing the thing for his grand entrance into the bedroom....and no one was supposed to be around the route from the courtyard to his bedchamber. "You know this isn't for you." 

Yun Lu's eyes drifted down to where he was trying to cover himself up. "And why can't it be? I'll never tell." 

"That is not talk for a lady...you need to go to sleep." 

"Only if you're with me." 

"Yun Lu! Get over this childish obsession or I'll inform Mengqi of your need for a chasity belt in the morning." 

"Half this country is obsessed with you...don't get pissed at me for trying to do something about it." Yun Lu moved closer and tried to touch him. 

He grabbed her hand and gave her an angry glare, "You're the only one of them that knows my heart is taken, yet you still try. That, my girl, is worse than any fangirl. This is your last warning. Don't throw away what you have here..friends, your position in the army, the respect....just leave me alone. " He released her and stormed off to his room. He had to calm himself, he didn't want her to know. Resting in the hallway he tried to regain his momentum then he got an idea. A stupid one, but it would have everlasting romantic value and considerable bragging rights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You wring your hands together one last time before going back to your watercolor painting on the desk. It is one of your favorites; a dragon is standing upon the bridge with Cheng Du in the background. You begin to dip your brush in the green, your favorite color because it reminds you of his clear verdant eyes, and gently add some color to the dragon. He was excited when you told him of this gift, your Zilong always as excitable as a child when it came to gifts. He left this morning begging for a peak at it but you didn't allow him access to the study; he would have to wait. He pouted, and you wanted to cave...his sweet eyes and soft lips begged you to reconsider. You put your foot down, one of the very few times you could. It was your art, and you never wanted people to see it until it was finished. But it was nearly finished and he was nowhere to be found. With the hour his symbolic dragon would be filled and complete on the paper but your man wouldn't be in your arms. Where was he? You force yourself to refocus; the painting is what needed you attention not the Great Zhao Yun's security. He was a grown man, a big, handsome, adorable adult and a great general. He could take care of things himself...but what if... 

A bang on the balcony alerts you to something amiss. You put your brush down, thankful that you didn't streak a green line through ten hours worth of work. You look to a sword on the wall, the Sword of Trust: a prize from Chang Ban when Zilong fought one of Xiahou Yuan's kids. He took the sword knowing it had to have some meaning, but only found out later that it was Cao Cao's sword entrusted to Xiahou En's keep. His loss...and right now it was all you had. Taking the weapon you realize how much nicer it would be for your aching arms if that saying about the 'pen being mightier' was actually true. Knowing that painting nasty words onto an attacker would do you little good, you hold the sword up as you've seen him do a million times. The balcony is within distance and the curtains are fluttering around it. A shadow appears, silhouetted by the moonlight behind him, and you brace yourself, not knowing the heavenly creature that was ready to make his entrance. 

The wind finally blows the curtains into the room and there he stands, like a god. His rope is off his right shoulder but the garment is still on his left arm allowing an incredible contrast of nude and the allure of nudity. The breeze that sucks the curtain back into the doorframe also plays with his hair as he steps into the bedchamber. Strands of sleek brown hair wrap around his neck and drape over his chest. You can see his brilliant green eyes take you in and the affection that lingers behind them swells more than your heart. His lips are full and red, and you know he is aroused by the flush of his cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of his chest but your eyes are drawn to anther indicator. He shifts his weight and the rope falls away from his right leg. The bare flesh draws your eyes to the opaque view of his penis. The sword falls from your hand it is the most incredible sight you have ever seen and he is all yours. 

Zilong wastes little time in walking over to you, and he is tender with his first touch to your cheek. Two fingertips lift you chin to his face and he runs his tongue gently over your lips. He knows how much you love to appreciated by him and his is always very accommodating. Tonight you are so happy you want to cry, but before you can dwell on it his lips are on your own. A gentle kiss turns into one of heated passion and your arms are instantly wrapped around his neck. You lean into him as his strong arms pull you into his embrace. Unable to pull away from each other you run your hands over his smooth back and down his shoulders to his biceps. Incapable of coping with the competition to be closer to his body you push the other sleeve of the robe off of him and his body is yours alone. He breaks off the kiss and runs his own hands to your robe belt. He seems to agree with your assessment and is more than happy to help you disrobe. His touch sends shivers down your spine and you know you are as wet as the river he was bathing in earlier. His hands never stop touching you as he helps the robe off and unable to wait for him, you run you hand along his abs and along his hip. You're interrupted by his kiss to your neck and you can't help but let a moan escape. "Zilong.." 

"I've been thinking about you all day." He whispers huskily in you ear as he runs his hands over your hips to untie your belt. He makes your breath fluctuation and it is not helped by his gentle sucking of your earlobe. He is always so gentle and caring with you as if every time is as important as the first. You fingers trace his chest unable to do much else. His teeth gently scrape your earlobe as his hands feel their way up to your breast. You wish you could return the favor but he is always in command here. You can never muster much activity, his touch always interrupts the function of your nerve synapses and you can only pet him while he works. He loves it and always tells you how much he likes to make you feel good. 

"Let's move to the bed." He says and spins you around so that you are facing the bed. He has managed to get your robe off and you step over it as his arms return to their home around you. His chest feels wonderful against your back and you can feel his penis near your ass and you wonder if he would ever ask that of you. You know he has always brushed you off when you've offered to learn other sexually pleasing activities, but you have been secretly asking Sun Shang Xiang for information on fellatio. The happy Wu princess is always eager to talk about sex and if you can get past the mental images of the Shu emperor bent over his throne...well the information is quite useful. You enlisted her help as a reliable resource and she was more then happy to give you instruction using a pair of fried wontons and an eggroll. You were very defensive at first, Zilong was so much bigger than a measly eggroll...but Sunny giggled and just told you to find another prop that you wanted to use. Embarrassed you simply accepted the inferior item and tried to work on your method. Maybe tonight was the night you surprised him...but he was always so shy when it came to talking about it. He’d protest...so you'd have to make some progress quickly to subdue him. The excitement began to build; you so desperately wanted to show him how much you loved him. 

The bed is near and you crawl onto it hoping he will do the same. You love when he stalks you on the gigantic bed, his smile always lights up his face and his laughter can keep you smiling for days. You look back to him and watch for his next move. 

"You look amazing." He says and drops his robe to the floor. 

You quickly reply with, "Me? You...you're incredible." 

He laughs, you've never been one to take a compliment and he always teases you about it. He lies down and pulls you on top of him being careful to not accidentally put his hard cock where it would cause problems. His hands on your hips, you begin to run your fingers along the stiff shaft and put your head on his shoulder. "Please...let me...." You whisper. 

"I get the greatest pleasure from seeing you happy...and squealing." He grins at his last comment. You've always been difficult to keep still, but his touch is too much. He knows how to play with you and how to give you multiple orgasms. He is never far to follow, always waiting patiently till he feels you climax...but still. The other men talk about how much they like to see a woman on them...and watch her perform. You want to give him that, and then it would be just for him. Like the painting. 

"I must be neglecting you if are able to actually do something." He gives you a knowing smile before letting his hand slip between your legs. Knowing how much you thrash he lays you back down onto the bed and lays down along side of you. You start to protest, but his fingers have already started their play. You whimper, already fully aroused by his daring arrival on the balcony and his incredible robe. He brushed your hair from your lips and kisses you just as he finds the spot then gently he kisses your nose and whispers, "Just enjoy yourself my love, this is only the beginning of a long night."

Your hands run over his smooth skin as he gently kisses your collarbone, trying to take advantage of your sedate state. His probing, combined with the exciting entrance, was enough to drive you over the edge and fast. He wasn't upset; he could never be upset at you for being that happy after all it was his fault. Too numb from the orgasm you lay motionless and content of the bed, watching him play with your body. He has never been rough with you...although you secretly would like to see that side of him. Zilong, your chivalrous little dragon, is always fixated on you. He never brags or discusses you with the other generals, even though Ma Yun Lu seems to be on a personal crusade to make you believe that. Yue Ying and Shang Xiang are the first to shoot the obnoxious brat down, they know the truth. Zhao Yun is a good man. But you saw that for yourself once...when Ma Chao and Jiang Wei were teasing him about women. You had been eavesdropping praying for him to get defensive...instead he refused to answer anything replying instead with a simple, "That is no one's business but ours." Yes, he was good to you. 

Now he was tracing your body with his fingers and you brush your head against his chest and close your eyes. His touch is euphoric and you can never grow tired of it. You are amazed at how a beautiful man can be so entranced with your own body and be so damned interested in exploring it. But here you lay, with a smile upon your face, and you are unable to really do much to him. Opening your eyes you look down his body...across the ridges of his abs and finally to his ready penis. He had been waiting too long...you stir yourself and begin to kiss his chest.

"Ready so soon?" He asks and you look up to see his eyes, burning with affection, and the tender smile that accompanies it. His hands are immediately back to your face, petting you. His thumb strokes your nose then glides down over the zygomatic bone continuing down your jawbone where he cups your chin in his hand. The pad of his thumb runs over your lips and you forget to breathe, looking up into his brilliant emerald eyes there is no way you couldn't. His pure face is soft and delicate while still reeking of masculinity. With his head lying on the pillow and his body resting on it side, his sienna hair frames his face perfectly. You watch him move closer ready to kiss you and you remember to breath again before he takes your breath away one more. The kiss sends waves of tingles across your body and you close your eyes as he tilts his head to get a better angle. 

Zilong's tongue is possibly the most athletic portion of his entire body. You marvel at his ability to work his way into your mouth by pulling your upper lip into his mouth with just the pull of his tongue. Once he has it within his grasp, you moan as he sucks ever so gently ...distracting you while he pulls you closer. When the attention subsides and his tongue probes deeper you can feel his stiff cock rubbing on your thigh. Hands free you reach for it and cautiously wrap your hand around him, overjoyed when you feel him jump from the unexpected touch. No one to be defeated easily, not even by your index finger as it traces the head of his penis...he continues his kiss. But you've sparked his desire and the kiss gets more heated. Both bodies tremble and you kiss him back, savoring the taste that is Zilong.

His hand is now behind your head pulling you towards his hungry lips and you can feel the hot breath from his flaring nostrils. Enjoying how excited he is, you encourage him further by stroking him and he lets out a squeak. Your girly discussions with Shang Xiang and Yue Ying have made you bolder and you want to talk dirty to him, just to hear him reply. Then maybe it will make it easier when you take him into your mouth for the first time.  
 _  
“Xuande always has to watch...does Kongming do that too?" Sunny had asked._

_Ying replied with a giggle and a nod, "Yup. But I think he feels guilty because he always says something like 'You look beautiful.' Of course dear, I'm sucking on your cock it's not the best time to tell me I look like a nasty hag."_

_Sunny jumped up and down excited to have someone else to discuss her husband with. "Ooh! And Does Kongming hold your held while you do it? Like he really wants to shove it down your throat? Xuande does it then takes his hands away afraid of what he might do I guess."_

_"I like when he does it though." Ying said with a naughty perverted chuckle, "Because he always gets his hands tangled in my hair...and then I get to smack him."_

The girls had been very informative and very interested in what Zilong was like in bed. Knowing he refused to talk about you to Chao, you felt guilty at first. But you wanted to please him and the only way to find out how to do it better was to ask. Sunny was the resident sex encyclopedia, having even taught Yue Ying about blowjobs as well. You found out later the Wu princess had managed to convince her foolish brother that a trial run with Zhou Tai was necessary before she ever thought about going near Liu Bei. Then the truth came out that he only agreed thanks to a heavy percentage of alcohol in his system and the convenient disappearance of Zhou Yu. Apparently the Qiaos were good for something. You were startled when she admitted to loosing her virginity to a pirate, but there were more disturbing admissions. Like her blow job knowledge which came from Taishi Ci, who provided her with the 'props' she needed. Shang Xiang was a cunning woman and she could have anything that she wanted if she put her mind to it, including Taishi Ci's instruction on fallatio. 

Then there was the accidental encounter with Ma Chao and his bodyguard lady friend in the barn. They didn't notice you, thankfully, but you had stared at them for a second more than you needed to. Who know Chao could be so raunchy? But the sex talk turned you on, and you found Zilong soon after to take out your excitement on him. That was weeks ago and your mind still lingered on it....so why not try something a little different. "Tell me...is there something you've always wanted to do…with someone?" 

He looks at you confused, almost panicked, and gives you an encouraging rub of the back. "I don't understand... " 

You are surprised when he gives you a guilty look. Guilty...that means he has something in mind right? He sits up and stares at the wall replying with "You're the only one I want to be with, if that's what you're asking." 

"No...why are you upset?" 

" You're accusing me of cheating on you." 

"What?" 

"I thought you knew me better than that...." 

"Zilong, I was asking you if you wanted me to do...you know." You are suddenly flushed now that it is on the tip of your tongue. 

"Huh?" He is completely confused. You try to be slinky as you crawl over to him and take him into your hand again and begin to lower your mouth to him. A glance to his face tells you he genuinely does want to have you molest him in that manner. 

"You don't have to....ahhhh" 

You use the tip of your tongue to run up the shaft of his cock, too anxious about the act to actually put him in your mouth. You feel bad, he is your perfect and wonderful man but you can seem to bring yourself to suck on him. He wants you too...it's in his eyes. You close your own eyes and prepare yourself... 

"Darling..please not now. I want to make love to you.." 

You pause and look up at him, at his genuine face and pleading eyes. "But, I want you to be really happy." 

"I am happy, as long as I'm with you. Please, not right now." 

You comply and sit up, and he is next to you in a heartbeat. His lips renew the kiss from earlier and he leans back pulling you on top of him. Lying on his body is like heaven. He is covered in a thin layer of sweat, but it only makes his touch more electric. His hands run down your side and brush along the edges of your breasts, which are squashed between the two of you. How can you complain? There isn't anything you wouldn't want pressed against his firm pectorals, but he only uses it to tease you. Sliding along your body, he applies pressure causing a tiny bit of friction...and then his fingers begin to grab at you. You moan and run your fingers through his hair...then he flips you over and rolls on top of you. 

You play with his face as his hair falls over you, blocking out the flickering candlelight. Your focus is now entirely on him as the distractions from the room are filtered out and the look he is giving you makes you smile. 

"I love you; you know that...I'll only ever love you." He says and the curtain of his auburn hair makes it seem as if his voice is the only sound in the world. His words impact you like never before and you lean up to kiss him, but you see he is hesitant. He needs you to answer. 

"Zilong, I am yours...whether you want me or not." 

"How could I not want you...I am truly a lucky man." 

"I'll do anything to make you happy..."You think of all those lessons with that damned eggroll! And how many wontons did you choke on? 

"Really?" He grins and kisses your chin. "Then stop trying to learn all these new...tricks. All that matters is that I'm with you." 

"In me?" You ask knowing you heard him wrong when his face turns bright red. He's so adorable. 

"Well....uhh...that's great too." 

Knowing how embarrassed he is by such talk you say little more and let him kiss you. How a grown man can be so rattled by a few meager words...especially when he is naked and laying on top of you. But that is his charm, and that is why the fangirls can never have him. Sex to him is intimate, not a recreational activity. He does it out of love and adoration, not out of lust and frustration. This is the reason each touch means so much to you...and his hands are beginning to renew their appreciation of your body. You lean back and gasp as his strong yet tender hands move to caress your breasts. His hair drags across your skin as he kisses your body. He is very thoughtful with each kiss as if the affection is premeditated and he supplements the worship of your body with his hands. In one fluid movement he runs his hands down the outside of your rib cage and plants light kisses down your sternum. He continues his journey down to your belly and his hands rest upon you hips as he licks your abdomen. 

"Are you ready?" He asks quietly. 

"Of course..." You reply. How any attention from the great man couldn't get a woman turned on was unthinkable. He smiles, obviously he can't wait any longer. You've already had your private orgasism, something he has always enjoyed blessing you with. You once heard a rumor of many women holding Zhou Tai's hard cock for weeks on end, but Zilong is not a sex god. He is simply a man....granted a man of incredible talents and he is yours and yours alone. You look down as he runs his hands along the inside of your thigh...."Zilong..I am ready for you." 

He returns to kneeling over you and he runs his hand down to help right himself for an entry. The whole time his eyes are watering with anticipation...and you give him a welcome smile. He has always been careful with you...and he takes his time. He lowers his head to your neck and the hot short breaths let you know he is preparing...then you feel him. You held your breath as he begins to penetrate..and he immediately kisses you. It is your favorite part of sex by far. He is always so panicked about this moment...thinking he'll hurt you. Why you'll never know. 

"Are you....doing alright?" 

"Zilong, how many times have we done this?" You ask with a smile as he slides inside of you. Knowing you are one you sigh happily and he understands your thoughts. 

"I love this...feeling." 

You smile at him as he very slowly begins to rock himself forward and gently back...he acts as if you're breakable. That is why you never fear for his loyalty. How could one of those raunchy fangirls ever get this from him? Wanting to close your eyes and enjoy his movements you catch the look in his green eyes and instead lock on to those. Burying your head back in the pillow your arms wrap around his back and pull him towards you. You want another kiss, and he is happy to give you what you want. It is for that very reason that when he is recovering from this act...that you will surprise him with oral bliss. 

Zilong's kiss is passionate and you run your hands down his back and find his ass. He has such a cute ass. It is round without being plump and firm without being too hard. Yes, all the women of the camp have given Ma Chao the thumbs up on his posterior, but your happy with this tight tush in your hands. Yeah, maybe he could use a bit of weight. He did come back from the past campaign a bit slim but your man is always so reluctant to gorge himself. Unlike certain generals. You squeeze a bit and feel him tense up with each thrust and it only heightens the sensation. Yue Ying said that Kongming liked getting smacked every now and again...just maybe.. 

_SMACK!_

"Did I do something wrong?" His eyes are full of worry and he has stopped everything. He looks over you with concern as if the misdeed will present itself if he looks hard enough. 

"I was just being playful." You reply meekly. 

"Oh." He thinks on it and then smiles. "I see." 

"Zilong...don't stop." You wish you had it in you to talk dirty, but it's not your relationship. 

"Sorry." He smiles again and renews his slow movements. You can see the sweat beginning to glisten on his unmarred skin. He begins to move faster, obviously finding a good rhythm and you choose to abandon your interruptions. Taking a hold of his head you pull him down to you again. His mouth can be put to a better use. 

Zilong's lips meet with your nipple again and he moans softly. His moans are always the greatest. He tries not to do it but sometimes he genuinely can't help himself. He moans again and has to pry himself away from the play; his face contorts into a look of pain and then sheer elation. Disappointment shadows your thoughts, but this is usually the case. The first time you were with him, you had screamed you had enjoyed it so much, but since you have yet to find that magic. That is why you get the joy of being the first to go...he knows he cannot succeed this way. Yet you encourage him to try...you do enjoy it immensely but the reaction just isn't there. 

"I'm sorry..." He whispers as he flops off of you exhausted. 

"What are you apologizing for?" Knowing his reaction to the suggestion of another position...you have never pressed the issue. Maybe one day he'll loosen up and realize that love is not all romance and sweet words. You'd love it if he could be more aggressive like the other generals, or what you've heard of the other generals. Even Liu Bei gets kinky, and he cries about everything. 

"I want to enjoy it with you." He says and brushes your face with his hand. He is calm now, tired and in a very precarious position. Perhaps now is the time to let him know you want to try something new?

"Can I wipe you off?" 

"Why would I refuse that?" He asks and watches you reach for a towel. He has no idea. You will clean him off only to try and arouse him again. Then...you can see how well you learned your fellatio lessons!! 

He lies almost motionless as you climb on top of him; you see that your man is exhausted. His chest rises and falls rapidly and every now and again he takes a deep breath. Straddling him and resting on his thighs he smiles weakly, but you can see his satisfaction. With the glow of sexual fulfillment he is stunning and you want more than ever to please him. 

You wrap the towel around his now retreating cock and pat it down. You once made the mistake of rubbing too hard with the towel and he became rather panicked. No, now you understand proper penis handling and you clean him off without a hitch. Tossing the towel aside you begin to rub his balls and he gives you a chuckle. 

"You have to give me a little more time dear....I'm a bit worn out." 

"If this bothers you..." 

"Then let me play for a while...until you're ready." 

Knowing when to shut up he rests his head back down on the pillow, his thin dark hair falling out around him. He has never been upset about your molestation, despite his aversion to other various 'kinky' acts. Somehow he finds the handjob acceptable...perhaps because he has bestowed that joy upon you. Your hands run over his penis and try and bring it back to life. Usually you reach for the ointment now, but your taste buds holler as soon as you think about it. Hopefully he won't notice, but you worry. He is an astounding bodyguard when he wants to be, and part of that job is being observant. 

Your hands run over his testicles and inner thigh and he closes his eyes. You silently will his cock to become firm again, then you can slip it in your mouth while he isn't looking. You begin to question your sanity, when did having Zilong's penis in your mouth become an obsession? 

You feel the blood begin to rush back into it as you stroke the shaft slowly. Your right hand rubs the base while your left toys with the head. Your thumb runs along the penis crack and then around the edge of the head and you play with the retracted foreskin. Whenever he is aroused it pulls itself back and exposes his head for you something you love to watch. Rubbing the palm of your hand around the head as you run your finger around the base... it begins to harden. He is finally primed and ready for your surprise! 

Eyes fixed on his growing cock you completely miss his eyes flutter open and you lean down slowly to prepare yourself for that first salty drop... 

"What...Ah." 

You lurch forward and take almost half of his length in your mouth thanks to him starling you. Now that you have taken a significant portion of his penis into an orifice, it rapidly becomes gorged with blood. What was a stiff cock a minute ago is now a hard and pulsing tongue depressor. Panicking you try and remember the advice you were given. Yes...stroke it. 

So you do. While holding the base of his penis you tightened your lips around him and pull back...letting your tongue roll up the backside. It really isn't that bad and the tissue is soft and movable. How hard can this really be? 

"You...don't..have..to." He mutters and then a sweet gasp is heard as you flick your tongue over the head. Your eyes flash up to him and see his eyes watering again. Distracted...you accidentally knick his foreskin with your teeth. 

The horrible yelp that followed was enough to make you jump off him. You know that was sensitive tissue! You should have been more careful!. He holds his cock in his own hands and inspects the precious appendage for permanent damage. "Are you...okay?" you ask meekly. 

"Yes." He smiles although his curt answer tells you he is in some pain. "Maybe it's time for bed?" 

"Sorry." 

I told you, you didn't have to do that." he gives you an encouraging smile while he rubs the ointment on his injured head. Maybe eggrolls weren't the best practice material after all. The girls will help in the morning...they always have the right answers. 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

“What do you mean you bit him!" Sun Shang Xiang jumps up and begins to pace. 

"Is he alright?" Yue Ying queries. "I can't imagine what Shu would do if the little dragon was out of action because of a sex injury." 

"That's not funny." You knew there would be jokes at your expense. 

"Didn't I tell you the first rule of giving head is to watch the teeth?" Shang Xiang practically yells it across the courtyard. 

Fortunately the only one present is Ma Chao. The tiger general is mildly amused by her, but goes back to sharpening his spear. 

"What are you smirking at Mengqi! You're the only one here that's still single!" Shang Xiang hollers. 

Yue Ying waves her hands to try and calm the princess down. "You might not want to start a screaming match about sex in the middle of the palace." 

"Thanks for your advice." Shang Xiang snickers. "Guess I should have expected a load of bullshit from someone who spent the night sandwiched between two or three strategists!" 

Yue Ying gasps as Ma Chao looks over his shoulder at your group. "I told you that in secret!" 

"Yup! That's right...she had an orgy with ‘ol Kongming, his baby apprentice and a midget! So how was it taking Jiang Wei's virginity away ...." 

You watch as Yue Ying tackles the loudmouth girl. Shaking your head you catch a glimpse of Ma Chao sauntering up to your private meeting. "My lord." 

"Shang you're such a brat." He smiles at you and asks you to make some room for him on the bench. Obviously he has been drawn in by the tantalizing talk of sexcapades. 

"She's one to talk!" Ying snorted as she readjusted her headband. "You've been in the same bed as two oath brothers while the other whacked off in the corner. Skank!" 

Shang sits up as sees the look on your face. "It was Guan Yu and Xuande in the bed...Fei took care of himself. But it was frickin hilarious! Did you know he sings a song when masturbates? He even sung one about Lu Bu's nipples once...and when Guan Yu laughs his whole body vibrates." She grins this satisfied grin that makes you understand the implications of that. 

"Am I the only one who hasn't been in on these little orgies of yours?" Ma Chao asks and looks at you. "I know that Zilong would never try something so uncouth." 

"That's the problem!" Shang smacks his knee and you turn red. Why does she have to bee so damned talkative? 

"The other problem is your damned sister!" Ying pokes him in the gut. 

"I told you...I took care of that." Chao grins and nudges you. "I asked Wei Yan to sword dance for her." 

You smile but underneath you want to scream. Wei Yan's sword dance is the most erotic thing you've ever witnessed, why should some little whore get to have a private session with him? Before you can get more aggravated on the subject of Ma Yun Lu, her handsome brother adds, "Oh...and then he's going to dance out the door and leave her with Huang Zhong's strip tease." 

The smile returns to your face, this time somewhat more wicked. Yes, that bitch got what she deserved. "Poor child." 

"Humpf." He says. "It will keep her chaste until I find some fool to marry her. That's for sure. So what's wrong with Zilong?" 

"He's a prude!" Shang Xiang replies for you. 

"Zhao Yun is...easily confused. You know how he is, he's all honorable and loyal....and he doesn't know when to stop." Yue Ying adds. 

Ma Chao chuckles and turns to you. "You want to know the secret to getting him to loosen up?" 

Your mind races through millions of possibilities. "Yes." 

"Just get him to drink. Seriously the man can't hold his liquor worth a damn, that's why he never drinks. A little wine and he'll get better. He loves you and he thinks that means he needs to be proper with you." Chao smiles. "So I'll help you liqour him up if you ladies help me get in on one of the threesomes of yours." 

"I think I know just the girl." Shang Xiang says and looks you in the eye. "Perhaps you can tell her how to give her man a blowjob." 

You instantly turn red. What kind of crowd are you running with? 

"Yes, I can easily picture Zhao Yun standing still while Chao explains to her how to do him right. You've been slammed too hard." Yue Ying stands and dusts herself off. 

"I think it's hot." Shang winks at Chao and he laughs. You however are hyperventilating. 

"Are you alright?" Chao asks and touches your arm. Now...you're having a dizzy spell in addition to hyperventilating. What has come over you lately? First the obsession with the blowjob, now you're thinking about a threesome? It's not just the thought of having to fantastic men in your bed, you know for a fact that Chao is quite the adventurous lover. But Zilong is your man...your only man. The man you love.... and suddenly you feel yourself falling off the back of the bench as the lack of oxygen causes you to faint. 

_Xxxx_

"Are you alright?" you hear his soft voice as a gentle squeeze as the blackness gives way to light. 

"Zilong?" You look at his sweet face and he bends down to kiss you. Yes, it must have all been a horrible dream. Certainly you'd never agree to conspire against him or be attracted to Ma Chao in that manner! Yes...just a dream... 

"Everything alright?" Suddenly you hear his voice and look over at the door. Ma Chao? His smug grin and mischievous eyes tell you that this was not a dream. 

"Darling...are you OK?" Zilong squeezes your hand looking for reassurance. 

"Yes...I guess I just blacked-out?" 

"Indeed you did." Chao answers and gives you a wink. Oh gods..it did happen! "Perhaps it will help if you give her some air, Zilong? Let's leave her with the girls for a bit...and we'll go get a drink or something." 

"Mengqi, what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere. “Your fearless and defensive warrior...always. 

"Get your skinny little ass out of here! You're only going to make her feel bad...go!" Shang Xiang bustles in carrying a small crate. 

"But..." You watch Chao yank him off the bed and towards the door as Yue Ying enters. 

"Relax Zilong, she's in good hands." Ying smiles sweetly, using her demure smile that she reserves for other strategists like Zhou Yu. 

"What's in the box? I don't understand why I can't stay here with her!" He kicks Chao in the shin and breaks free. 

"They're games and books. Stupid girl stuff. Now let us have some alone time..huh? Come back later." Yue Ying settles down in a chair beside you and whispers. "Actually they're sex toys...for later on. My inventions." 

"Yeah, for heaven’s sake. It's not like the girl is actually sick, leave her be!" Shang Xiang jumps on you bed and smacks your leg. She raised her eyebrows and grins. 

"I just want to..." You watch Chao throw him out into the hallway and cut off his sentence. Then the girls turn to you with mischievous eyes. 

"Okay, we brought all of Ying's bondage crap and I brought all the cock rings and anal toys. So, you going to tie Zilong up and make him watch Chao school you?" Shang asks. 

"I can't do it!" You gasp. Zilong and Mengqi...together? You begin to sweat just thinking of it. 

"It's FUN!" Shang Xiang exclaims. "One in one hole..." 

"It's the other hole I'm worried about!" You holler and blush. 

"That's what these are for!" Yu Ying hands you a small box. "Training tools." 

"Tools?" You ask and peek inside. 

"Don't worry, Chao knows what to do." Shang pats your leg and smiles. 

"I don't want to do it like that!" You yelp and hand the box back to Ying before jumping out of bed. 

"She's right. It takes a while to warm up to it anyway....and it's better if Zilong's actually sober to help." Ying puts the box down and leans back in the chair. 

"HELP?" 

"Yes." Shang suddenly gets a wicked look in her eye as you watch her lay down on the bed, elbows propping up her head and feet swinging in the air. "Just imagine...Zilong holding you in his strong arms whispering sweet words in your ear...'It will be okay...'. then Mengqi will pet your ass and..." 

"NO!" You snap. This is insane. "I don't want to be with Ma Chao...I want to be with Zhao Yun. He's all I need...." 

"But he needs to loosen up. Nothing like seeing another man fuck your women to get the kinky side to appear." Ying grins and toys with a string of oddly shaped beads. "Really drove Kongming crazy when I went down on Jiang Wei...he couldn't take it." You watch her lean her head against the wall and sigh happily. "He was so rough...It was wonderful." 

"Let's start her out slow." Shang cautions. "First off you want to take advantage of him when he's drunk and blow him...right?" 

"That sounds horrible…" You want to put your head under the sheets and disappear. 

"Well, you need to do something. Chao says he'll help you get past your problems and he'll coach you through it." Yue Ying returns to the present and stares at you. "But it would be rude to not...umm...satisfy him for his help." 

"I'm not going to suck on Mengqi!" You say and panic, these wicked women are going to turn you into something evil...a sexual predator. Just like Cao Cao! 

"No...you don't have to do that for him. Hell, he probably doesn't want your mouth near him considering how bad you messed up with Zilong." Shang sits up and grins. "I'm talking some good old doggie-style. Let him take you from behind while your sucking on Zilong. That way he can tell you what to do, not have to stand there aroused waiting his turn and you even get his balls slapping against you! Trust me....this is a good combo!" 

You whimper. Zilong has never ventured away from missionary with you and you're nervous. But of all men in Shu...you'd love to be used in that manner by Ma Chao. NO! Bad thoughts...bad thoughts! They're getting to you... 

"Yes." Yue Ying begins to plot her strategy and paces around your bed; the bed you have only shared with Zhao Yun to this point. "I can see it. Zilong spread eagle on the bed..." 

Shang Xiang holds up some manacles and winks at you. 

"You...perched on the bottom of the bed on your hands and knees....mouth on his cock...." Ying continues and you see her eyes travel down to the foot of the bed. 

Shang Xiang holds up a....riding crop? 

"And at the base of the bed is Mengqi. You'd be at the perfect height for rear-entry. God...this is really hot. Why have I never thought of this before?" Ying fans herself absentmindedly. 

"Mmm..." Shang Xiang slaps the crop against her hand. "And we all know that Ma Chao is the master horsemen. I be he knows just when to give you the right kind of pressure...how much play you're supposed to have in your mouth...and just when to give you a smack for encouragement....or punishment." 

You know you have a horrified look on your face. Last evening started out so...romantic and innocent. It was like a dream...how can you be contemplating this severe of a change in less than twelve hours? As appalled as you are, the knowledge that you are severely turned on by the thought of this scares you. Will Zilong want you when this is over? 

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
The girls left hours ago and you've been trying to collect your thoughts. They left behind a pile of worn out watercolor postcards of sexual positions and the box of toys with handwritten explanations. Who knew guys would actually put a ring around their cock? As interesting as the fleece lined harnesses are you can't help but wonder who wears them. Liu Bei...in leather? Yuk. You hear a bang and race into the antechamber and see a definitively drunk Zilong.

"Would you stop choking me?" Ma Chao laments as he drags Zilong into the bedroom and shoves him off and onto the bed. 

"Hehe" Zhao Yun giggles and hits the plush quilt. He looks to you and waves sloppily. "Heeeellllllllooooo!" 

"Oh my gods." You gasp. He's never been like this around you; he almost looks his age for once. 

"Dammit, you got wine all over my tunic." Chao grumbles and grabs for a towel to blot his tunic off. 

"Aww....don't worry. Your mommy will make you a new one. " 

"I should have left you in the damned mess hall to be raped by every woman in this palace. Ingrate." You watch Chao's eyebrows rise as he looks down at the towel. Then cautiously he sniffs the towel and wrinkles his nose. "Does he jerk off onto this towel?" 

"I can't jerk off! She bit me!" 

Chao frowns and smacks him in the face with the towel. "I just rubbed your fucking cum all over my tunic! THAT is disgusting. I'm requisitioning one of your robes so I don't have my own damned sister humping my leg because I smell like you. Sick bastard." 

You watch as he begins to take off his tunic, and he is obviously pissed off about it. You however are stunned by the beauty of his chest. His is a much broader man in the chest so obviously he is bigger than Zilong. They both have similar muscle definition...but Chao's pectorals are firmer. You look to Zilong, yes your man still has better arms and he is adorable. Almost childish. Wine truly is the nectar off the gods if it can loosen up a man like that. "I am sorry about the...scrape." 

"Well I think I scraped you once with my fingernail. Payback blows....haha...blows. Get it?" 

You are amused by this side of him, he is so playful. Chao however is more agitated by the minute. "Where are his clothes?" 

You point to the antechamber and Chao strides out of the room. You look over Zilong one last time and decide that this adventure would be worth it. He is very loose now and you like it. You wander after Chao and see him putting on a robe. "Can I talk to you?" 

"If you answer me this question." Ma Chao turns to you and you see he is wearing Zilong's white translucent robe from the previous night. It doesn't quite fit him across the chest but you can see from the grin on his face that he is amused by the piece. "Does this make me look fat?" 

You giggle and he walks over to you. "Not in the least." You blush. 

"What's wrong? Nervous?" 

"Yes." 

"If you don't want me here..." 

You wave off his sentence and smile, "I do." Then you boldly add. "I want you...to...participate too." 

He raises his eyebrows. "You don't sound too sure about that." 

"I'm a bit nervous. The girls sort of...worry me sometimes." 

"Yes." He sighs and chuckles. "Yue Ying actually drew me a map of the bed and a list of requirements that must be fulfilled before I....participate." 

"Is is...umm..." 

"You blow him and I supervise from behind. Yeah." 

"Mmm." You turn bright red again and your heart pounds. He can be so...crass. But it's hot. 

"If you want that...I'll promise I'll be gentle. Do you want that?" 

You see his eyes twinkle; he two is aroused by the thought. You block out the sound of Zilong humming a battle song in the other room. Silly tone-deaf boy. "Yes.." You can't believe you actually said it. You agreed to be in a threesome? 

"Come here." He says and lifts your chin up to meet his kiss. Your heart flutters as his tongue runs across your lips and then he pulls back and grins. "Now do you feel a bit more comfortable?" 

You stand amazed as his simple yet fantastic kiss and touch your lips ashamed that you were intimate with another man twenty feet from Zilong! 

"You're a beautiful woman....the way he talks about you makes us all jealous. He loves you...and this is only going to make everything better. Trust me." He stands up tall and winks as he returns to the bedchamber. You hear him say in a mocking tone, "So Zilong about this robe of yours.... Who wears the lingerie in your relationship?” 

"Gods...you look like a whore." Zhao Yun snorts as he sees Ma Chao in his robe. 

"Well then I guess it is your robe." Chao smiles and looks at you as you come into the room. "Do you want to change into something...less?" 

"I..."

"Well then strip for him. That will help." Chao nods. "Go ahead...he's pretty mellow now." 

"Yellow? What! Where did the turbans come from?" 

"You idiot." Chao mumbles as he plays with his newly acquired robe. 

You move closer to Zilong who is smiling at your dopily. His hair is stuck in his mouth...sash partially choking him and his tunic is half untucked. He looks ridiculous. "You need to get undressed." 

"I'll show you mine..if you show me mine."

You hear Chao sigh again and grumble something about needing a nanny. "How much did you give him to drink?" 

"Not that much." Chao replies and sits down in a chair. 

"I'll be back...." that said you scamper off into the antechamber knowing that you need to be more committed to this and being dressed isn't the way to go about it. You need to be naked to get everyone focused on the games at hand. Finally excited beyond belief you strip out of your cheongsam as Zilong begins singing about the Yellow Turbans. 

"Give me a turban...a YELLOW turban, I'll unwind the turban...the Yellow turban...Don't want to be a...FELLOW turban....Turbans twist your brain and it hurts" 

You wince. He has never been one for rhymes but that was genuinely horrible. Taking a deep breath you reenter the room and Ma Chao look up at you. He is shocked that you are unclothed but you see him shift uncomfortably in his seat. Somehow, it's not that bad now. You don't really mind him looking at you...his eyes warm your body as he appreciates what is in front of him. Then Zilong notices your new attire. 

"Shit. I can see through your clothes. That WAS good wine." 

You approach him again and help him undress; he is very cooperative except for the constant groping. After ten minutes of trouble he is nude, except for his wrist wraps. You are tempted to wrap the ends of the braces around the bedpost to keep him from flailing, but you can't bring yourself to do it. You feel a hand on your hip and look up. Ma Chao is by your side and smiles. 

“Why are you still here....want lessons?" Zilong snickers and tries to hit Ma Chao playfully. 

"No, it's you that needs the help. I hear you're quite the frigid bitch in the sack Zilong....pity to leave such a beautiful woman unsatisfied." Chao smiles as Zhao Yun growls at him. He's riling him up for you...he must know how much you adore him when he's angry. Damn those girls have big mouths! 

"I'll answer you with my spear!" Zilong howls his battle cry and you tie his arms to the bedpost. Oh well, so much for the attempt at civility. 

"Uh...no thanks. I'm not that kind of guy." Chao laughs at his joke, unaware that he himself has lewd war cries as well. You see Zilong look at you in confusion and then Chao adds, "You might want to start by getting on top of him?" 

You blush. He is going to coach you through this...but can you handle it? His voice is very kind and soothing and you crawl over Zhao Yun's now tense body. "I want to make you feel good...I hope you'll forgive me later." 

"AHHHH! She's going to bite my little dragon again!" 

"Smack him." Chao grumbles as he moves to the side of the bed. 

"I...." 

"Don't worry about it....good call on tying him up. No take it in you hand....go on." 

You stare at Chao and then nod. How he can be so calm telling you this is amazing. Petting your man's cock you take a hold of it as if you were going to start to massage him for a hand job. A gentle rub of his testicles, a kiss on his inner thigh, a finger running up his shaft.....all things you do well. He's already extraordinarily hard. 

"Now start with licking. Lick everything...make it a tease. Keep your eyes on his though...we really like to watch this stuff." Chao clenches his hands...not quite sure what to do with himself as he instructs you on how to blow his best friend in front of his eyes. 

"You...can touch me if you want." You say it quietly watching Zilong's expression. He is still taking this in trying to decide if it's a bad thing. 

"Yes. I guess it wouldn't be so bad for you to be turned on too." Chao tosses off the robe, obviously annoyed with it. He stands next to you in his pants...a bulge very noticeable. You wonder how long it will take before he undresses. Feeling naughty you begin to lick on Zilong as instructed. A lick to his scrotum is first and he catches his breath causing them to bounce a bit. Moving on your hand now begins to play with the round objects, just as he likes. Roll them in your hand, tug very gently and then let your fingers touch that patch of skin between them and his ass. You're about ready to kiss his shaft now, but a hand on your back distracts you. It isn't Zilong's...but it still sends tingles down your spine. Mengqi has begun caressing you...and the most available area is your rump since you have it sticking in the air. Just like Yue Ying planned, you positioned yourself on all fours for your treat to Zhao Yun....but you forgot about the other part of the plan. You can't forget about him now as he rubs your thighs. 

"You're doing fine, isn’t that right Zilong?" the tiger general asks 

You look into Zilong's eyes and see those green orbs stare back. His is seriously enjoying this and smiles down at you. 

"Why don't you tell her what you really want to do in the bedroom with her?" Chao suggests and runs his hands over your calves. He is being very cautious with his touching right now but it is driving you crazy. Zilong begins to speak and you wait to hear what his fantasies really are. 

“I don't think any of them have included you, MENGQI. Sick pervert. I knew those drawings were commissioned by someone..." Zilong starts to slur his speech a bit and you realize your answer will not come from him now. No...you need to finish the oral treat and make him want to tell you. 

"Bite him." Chao says as he rubs your ass. 

"What do I do now?" You ask as you blow gently on the head of his cock. 

"Just put it in your mouth...be gentle. No teeth. Umm...I like when a girl runs her tongue around the foreskin a bit...then sucks." 

"Sure..a 'girl'." Zilong sneers. 

"I can't take this anymore...do you mind if I get a bit more personal?" Chao asks and you realize he's talking to you. 

"With me....sure." No sooner do you say it does his hand reach around to grab your breasts. You gasp, forgetting about Zilong momentarily. Mengqi's hands prod you and then his fingers roll your nipple between them. You stare at the cock in front of your eyes as Mengqi fondles you. Turned on by his exploration you encourage him. "You can...take off your pants too." 

"I appreciate the offer...but perhaps you should focus on the fellatio?" 

You nod and look at Zilong as he glares at Mengqi. The tip of your tongue brushed his foreskin and his interest returns to you. Having difficultly concentrating because of the roaming hands touching your chest...you moan and opt to shut yourself up with the convenient penis before you. Another heavy moan and you wrap your lips around the swollen head and find something you didn't feel before. The salty taste his your tongue and you enjoy it, thanks to your own arousal. Hands on his thighs you begin to suck on him wishing that Mengqi would do the same to the nipples he's teasing. You moan again as a touch of saliva hits your tit...yes Mengqi is a good one. He has licked his finger to torment you knowing how much a woman loves a man latched onto her. Suddenly there is another squeak....from Zilong. 

"That's really nice...." He moans again and you are amazed at how sexy it is. The slightest sound from his throat fuels your passion and you search the fleshy rod in you mouth for more spots to trigger this reaction. 

"Make sure you use your hands too....and get an up and down motion going." Chao says as he steps back off the bed. You ignore the lack of his hands and start to run your hands all over Zilong’s penis. 

"Mmmm..." Zilong moans and whimpers a bit as you circle the head of his cock with your tongue. 

"Up and Down." Chao says as he returns to his previous position....and you feel something new. By god....Ma Chao is naked and your head is buried in another guy’s crotch....no wonder Shang Xiang has all those damned mirrors around her bed! 

Taking his advice you begin to find the motion that the act requires...and Zhao Yun stirs. He whimpers and tugs on his arm restraints. 

"Is this what you want Zilong?" Chao says and you feel his hand on the back of your head...pressing you further down onto Zhao Yun....then Ying's words flash back into your head. When it gets to the back of your throat, try swallowing it. She must have told Chao to do it....and you have little choice. 

"Oh god...please." Zilong begins to pant and his thighs begin to pull out from under you. 

"Go back to the up and down." Chao takes his hand away and places them on your ass. You obey him, he's been so right so far. How Zilong could have hid these fabulous sounds from you....then you make your own sound. Mengqi has begun to move between your legs with his right hand while he fondles you with his left. The gasp you make when he begins to pet you obviously feels wonderful on a cock in your mouth. 

"Yes...Gods...." Zilong mumbles and thrashes a bit. 

"Now...take your mouth off him." Chao commands as he teases you. You hesitate and he pinches your nipple. "Go on...it seems mean...but it will be extra intense later. Let him watch us now." 

“Huh?" Zilong says as he hears what Chao has told you. His pleading eyes make you want to finish him off however before you can think about it....Ma Chao has pulled you back towards him and you feel his cock resting against your leg. As if it is asking for entrance. 

"Relax..." Mengqi whispers softy in you ear as he kisses your neck. Your heart beats faster as his lips touch your skin...and you see Zilong look helplessly at you. He pulls at his wrist wraps to no avail. He realizes that all he can do is watch...and hope you return to help him take care of that wet penis you abandoned. How can you torture him like this? He can't even touch himself....then you gasp. There is a cock ready to penetrate you. 

"Mengqi...how can you..." Zilong stutters as he watched his friend slip himself inside your body . 

"Get used to this position...they tell me it hits spots that don't get touched normally." Chao says ignoring Zhao Yun's pitiful words. 

"Awwwww..." You can't believe that moan! How can you make such a nose? Zilong's reaction is almost as shocked as your own. 

"Don't you hurt her...."Sweet Zilong....must be finally shaking off the alcohol. 

"Lean forward and I'll start slow. When you're enjoying it...take him in your mouth again." Mengqi's hands run over your thighs as he begins to fuck you like you saw him do to that bodyguard in the barn. 

Another moan escapes you...one that is so emotional you felt it start in your gut. With hands still on Zilong's thighs you grab at him, emphasing the sheer pleasure of what Mengqi is doing to you. 

"Zilong, tell her what you want." Chao grunts between thrusts. How he can manage to sound so calm.. 

"I...." Zhao Yun stares you in the eye, looking quite like a lost puppy. Staring up at with watery green eyes, begging you to take him home. "Want you to finish..please?" 

You gurgle with joy, Mengqi is brushing up against spots you never knew of....and Zilong just made the sexiest sound. Please, with a begging gasp. Unable to deny him you take him in your mouth once more and smile. So this is what sex is supposed to be like. 

"What else?" Chao demands and rubs your back, while making some uncharacteristic swooning noises. "Tell her what you tell me...how you want to do her." 

Pulling off of him momentarily you plead, "Tell me...please." 

"Swallow." Is all he can muster at this point. Hearing his husky voice you lick his head again...but Mengqi's movements are hurling you towards an orgasm. 

"Up and down...then down the throat." the voice from behind you says. Yes....you begin to suck him in rhythm with the thrusts slamming your own body....in rhythm with the balls slapping against your throbbing clit....and then as the wave of intense please hits you Mengqi forces your head down on Zilong. 

Whimpering and shaking as the pulses of the most amazing orgasm rip through your body, you somehow manage to remember to try and swallow his cock. It would be a bad time to trigger your gag-reflex. 

"Epp." Zilong squeals as he climaxes and you notice the warmth of fluid hitting your throat. Hardly notice is more like it. You body has gone limp from the climax and you lay across his legs trying desperately to do as he asked. Mengqi slides out of you and rests against your back. His weight aids to help push you down onto Zilong further and you almost gag. Lifting your head you let him fall out of your mouth. 

Struggling against Ma Chao's weight you crawl towards Zhao Yun's chest. You've always laid on his chest after sex and this time isn't going to be different. Mengqi obviously figures this out and rolls off you...and right off the bed. Focused on Zilong's happy smile you don't pay to much attention to the thump of the horse soldier hitting the floor. 

"Can you...untie me?" Zilong asks and you reach up to try and untie him. His struggles have caused the knots to tighten beyond rescue. Searching for something to cut him loose with, you grab a boot knife off the nightstand. Something you insist he equip...you never know when you'll need one. 

“Are you mad?" you whisper as you cut his binds. 

"I'm numb." He answers rather matter-of-fact. "I wish you would have said something...." 

"And it would have promptly been ignored and you would have continued to have sex like your parents." Ma Chao's voice drifts up to you both and you snicker. 

"Me? What about you?" You kiss him and hover over his face. "Zilong, I want to know your fantasies...we share everything else." 

"Well..." He blushes and takes a deep breath. You can see he is still sluggish from the alcohol. 

"Lets see..." a charmingly boyish voice says from the floor, "There's the oral, the threesome, the bondage...." 

Zilong’s arms wrap around you waist as his embarrassed shade of pink turns a bit more red. "I sort of....was given a book." 

"LIAR!" Howls Mengqi, "You bought it!" 

"A book?" You ask and he nods while biting his lip. He is adorable and you kiss him gently. Who knew he did so much while out on a campaign. Reading erotic books? 

"All about Jade Stalks and how to make juices flow freely! I sure as hell didn't need instruction....my balls are still wet." 

"What is he talking about?" you ask with a twinge of excitement. Zilong owns a sex instruction manual? Does it have pictures? 

"I read at night when I'm not with you." He says and his eyes beg you to buy that line. 

"HA!" Chao shouts from below. "What about all those pictures? How do you read those? Or are you critiquing the artist’s style? PERVERT!" 

"I...there's no harm in it. I need something when I'm not with you." He admits and fidgets uncomfortably. 

"No harm? Man you can go blind!" 

"Shut up Mengqi!" 

"Then why don't you want to share it?" You ask and rub his chest. "Can I.....see these books?" 

"All the pictures are smudged...wonder why." Chao giggles. 

"Zilong..." You see him turn his green eyes back to you. "That crate the girls brought in earlier....is filled with sex toys I have no idea how to use." 

His eyes grow wide and stare at you as Chao finds the box and starts juggling with cockrings. His eyes wander over your shoulder as he tries to figure out what the hell is being tossed in the air. 

“What the hell is he juggling?" 

You turn to see those weird leather rings being tossed in the air, "Um...cock rings?" 

Suddenly they all fall to the ground and you hear them roll across the floor. Chao snarls, "THAT is disgusting." 

"Haha..you touched all the oath brothers....you are gay." Zilong snickers and you hug him tightly. His laughter always feels so damned good reverberating through you. 

"Is this a feather from Zhuge's fan?" Chao asks and tickles Zilong's foot with it. 

"AHHHH!" 

You blink at him. Who knew your husband could scream like a Qiao? He rolls you off him and retreats to the head of the bed. "I think Yue Ying said they tickled Jiang Wei's balls with it and made him beg for her to blow him. Strategists." You shake your head, some people think too much. 

Chao's head emerges at the foot of the bed and he grins at you, childishly, "So is it my turn yet?" 

"Your turn! I ought to kill you for messing with my wife!" 

"It was YOUR fantasy." Chao waves the feather menacingly and Zilong pulls his feet to his chest. 

"Well Lu Meng and Gan Ning were bragging at Chibi...and it sounded interesting." Zilong admits.

You giggle, "You know they did Lu Xun...right?" 

Zilong's eyes get wide. "No...they said..." 

"Sunny talks about that all the time. It was Lu Xun." 

Chao begins to cackle. "You've been having wet dreams about a yaoi threeway!" 

"I wasn't dreaming about it I just thought it would be nice to....do that." With a nasty scowl he adds, "And I thought you'd be someone I could trust." 

"I am!" Chao pouts, "What are best friends for huh?" 

"I thought you enjoyed yourself." You say growing uncomfortable with Chao looking you over. 

"I did....a lot." 

"So lets do it again." Chao climbs on the bed and grins at you. "I want the bottom though...I want to see you try and fit me down your throat." 

You swallow hard, his voice has become incredible seductive and his body is amazing. This is the first chance you've had to see Ma Chao in all his glory and he is splendid indeed. 

"Or don't you think you can hand that much meat, little girl?" Chao crawls up and licks your nipple and you gurgle with joy. 

"Hey..." 

Chao looks up and sticks his tongue out. "Off the bed, it's my turn." To encourage him Chao uses the feather on his foot again causing Zilong to fall off the bed backwards. 

“Ouch." Zilong mutters from the floor. 

"Now you're going to experience the genuine Ma Chao seduction...because you deserve it." Chao says and nestles himself into the bed. He is adorable and has an amazing body. As you look him over your guilt returns along with you're arousal. His thighs are bulkier than Zilong's, thanks to his riding habits. No one chooses to be in the saddle more than him and you wonder how good it would feel with him sitting on top of you...riding for the finish line. 

"Oh..this I have to see." Zilong jumps up and gives him the eye. "The famous Ma lovemaking technique, if it's anything like your sister..." 

"EH! That's nasty man; don't mention my sister while I'm in bed with your wife." Chao winks at you and begins to caress you. His hands send tingles across your skin and you catch your breathe ...which only makes him get more frisky. Hands reach out and begin tickling your nipples with the feather. 

As you squeal with delight suddenly you hear a and a yelp from Chao. Looking over your shoulder you see Zilong has found the riding crop and used it to discourage his friend. You glance down to Mengqi's thigh you see a welt begin to form. "Negative reinforcement...isn't that what you call it, Mengqi?" Zilong says with a sly grin. 

"Bitch." Chao mutters and moves to rub his thigh, then eyes you seductively. "Hey, why don't be a sweetheart and kiss that and make it better. Use a bit of tongue too..." 

You blush and for some reason instantly obey. Your mouth reaches his thigh and you begin to suck on it...tracing the lines of his muscles with your tongue. Then there is a slight tap on your backside. Looking up Zilong has the most mischievous grin and dares you to test him. You're incredibly aroused by all of this and grin back, "Punish me my lord, I refuse to obey you." 

Zilong's eyebrows raise and he seems excited by your desire to be smacked. You put your lips back on Mengqi's leg and wait for the sting of love to hit your exposed posterior. 

Bracing yourself for a gentle smack you are stunned when you feel two unidentical whacks upon your ass. Ma Chao joined in and slapped your left cheek with his hand while Zilong gave you a moderate smack on your right cheek. "Epp!" 

"See what you did!" Ma Chao chuckled. "Now kiss it and make it better!" 

Zilong complies almost as easily as you did. He positions himself in behind and you sigh when his lips touch your cheek. Then gentle kisses travel along the length of the welt while his hand caresses Mengqi's handprint. "Are you alright?" 

Your butt wiggles in reply as you cannot pry yourself from Chao's leg. 

"Can you move up this way a bit...I'd like to stick your tits in my mouth." As the words travel to your ears, Zilong stops his kissing. You know he is having problems with this intimate portion with Chao and the naughty language doesn't help. 

"I think we need to readjust the rules." 

"Nope...." Chao runs his hand along your arm. "You'll just have to come up from behind like I did." Then to emphase how serious he is, Chao places your hand on his cock. 

Instantly you are distracted, it is so much different than the penis you know. Where Zilong had a longer cock, Chao's is much thicker like the rest of his body. You felt the difference before as it took a bit more stretching for it to go in...it fascinates you and your fingers roll over his head and foreskin. 

"Or you can get your book out and pick something different. I'll be here sucking on your wife's breast while you decide." 


End file.
